Falling Rain
by Lucy3
Summary: Mimi's a spoiled pop star who moves to a new school. It may be hate at first sight when she sees Matt, but things can change...(mimato)


See what happens when people leave nice reviews? ^_____^ Someone asked nicely for more Mimato, and here's more Mimato. Doozo! ^_~  
Title: Falling Rain  
Author: Lucia  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Mimato, no real basis for the relationship, Mimi acting kinda nasty...I'm gonna go back and revise this one.  
There was one boy sitting in the back of the class, ignoring me. I snorted. I couldn't believe someone was ignoring me, Mimi Tachikawa, the gorgeous movie star, pop singer, and queen of pink.  
"Hey," I snarled, stalking up to him. "Who are you and why are you ignoring me?"  
He gave me a cool stare, blowing a pink bubble with his gum and glaring at me with icy eyes. "Yamato Ishida. Why shouldn't I ignore you?"  
OK. OK. That just made me mad. No one _ever_ ignored me. Girls worshipped me. Guys fell madly in love with me. And they most certainly did _not_ ignore me.  
"Hey," I hissed. "I'm only here because my parents thought that it would be good for me to get away from stardom. I want to be shown the respect I deserve."  
"'Scuse me," he replied in a screw-you tone of voice, getting me madder by the second. "But I don't see what's so special about you. I can dance as well as you. I sing better. I play guitar and harmonica, and I write my _own_ songs, which, I might add, are better than the ones you sing. And if I wanted to act, I could."  
"Awww, Yamato's not worth your time," a girl named Miyako giggled from behind me. "No one really likes him, just his music." She leanded up and whispered in my ear. "And he's kinda cute, too, but the attitude is a total turnoff."  
"Fine," I murmurred, turning away. But I couldn't help thinking about what Miyako had said- despite the attitude, he _was_ cute, and he had that whole bad boy attitude that made strangers swoon and scared away anyone who actually got close to him.  
  
OK, I admit it- I found Yamato Ishida a very intriguing person. You don't just meet a movie star and keep your cool, unless you happen to be another famous person. (And that doesn't always stop people.) In fact, I'd never known anyone to be as _disinterested_ in everything, so- disengaged, detached from everyone.  
So there I was, like a stalking maniac, following him around. I've had my share of stalkers, so I guess it's kind of funny to find the situation reversed, even if my motives are a bit different. It wasn't until later that I found that he'd done my research on me, as well.  
I followed him everywhere.  
To band practice- he had the voice of an angel.  
To soccer games, that he'd always watch for some reason.  
Home so many times I could probably tell you not only what address he lived at and what apartment number was his, but I could also tell you the receptionist's name in the lobby, the names of all the other residents, and exactly how many pets lived in the building.  
Somewhere along the line, I think I stopped hating him, although I wouldn't admit it. Obsession is a strange thing.  
Then, one weekend after a soccer game, I found myself looking through a cafe window, where Yamato was leaning over a table, having what looked to be a very serious conversation with- whoah! Fashion police! Get this boy some hair gel! Cause his poofy brown hair was in serious need of some control.  
Whoops, I guess I should have been paying attention, cause Yamato stalked out, and he was...crying? No way! What the heck happened?!  
I followed him to the park, where he sat down on the bench, curling up and sobbing into his knees. "Yamato?" I asked, tenatively, touching his shoulder.  
He gasped, jerking up. "Mimi?"  
"Hey, what's wrong?" The one thing I can't stand is to see someone in pain, even someone I can't stand, if that makes sense.  
"It's my brother. He's run away...no one knows where he is...and Taichi just doesn't understand. People wanna know why I have such a bad attitude all the time- It's because my brother is missing, my parents hate me, I'm stuck in a relationship where I'm not understood, and my "friends" all hate me."  
My lips twisted wryly. "Think I have friends? All I have are little carbon copies of myself that follow me around and do my bidding."  
"You don't exactly help that situation, you know!"  
Ouch. "I've _tried_ to be friends with people, but the best I ever get is a concealed case of hero worship."  
He snorted. "Sure. Maybe you haven't tried hard enough."  
I got up. I'm sure the icy glare in my eyes told him that he'd gone a bit too far. "Fine. Maybe I should. Yes, I think you're right. I'll move to a new school. I'll give myself a new name. I'll even dye my hair pink. Course I want to do that anyway."  
"Sure," Yamato said. "And then you'll change your mind after two weeks and go crawling back to your fans."  
I slapped him. And I ran away crying.  
Listen to the rhythm of the falling rain Telling me just what a fool I've been I wish that it would go and let me cry in vain And let me be alone again   
  
"The only girl I care about has gone away Looking for a brand new start But little does she know that when she left that day Along with her she took my heart   
Rain please tell me know does that seem fair For her to steal my heart away when she don't care I can't love another when my heart's somewhere far away   
The only girl I care about has gone away Looking for a brand new start But little does she know that when she left that day Along with her she took my heart ..."  
It was by sweet chance that I was passing the gym of my old school when the band was playing the sweet, sad song. I chanced a peek inside, and the red-headed girl at the door glared at me."Paying?"  
I hastily pulled out some money and shoved it at her.  
"Rain won't you tell her that I love her so Please ask the sun to set her heart aglow Rain in her heart and let the love we knew start to grow   
Listen to the rhythm of the falling rain Telling me just what a fool I've been I wish that it would go and let me cry in vain And let me be alone again Oh listen to the falling rain... "  
"Yamato?" I whispered, pushing my way to the stage and staring up at him as the song ended.  
His eyes widened. "Mimi?"  
"Hai!"  
"You...are you...I mean, did you...?"  
"Yama, that was...really good."  
"Thanks."  
"So."  
"So."  
"Yamato, I'm sorry!" I blurted.  
"No, it's my fault," he said. "I take the blame. I should make it up to you. Mimi Tachikawa, will you go out on a date with me on Friday?"  
My eyes lit up, and I hauled myself up on stage (not very gracefully.) "Sure," I agreed, beaming.  
He grinned and spoke into the microphone. "Everyone, this is my friend Mimi, and this song is for her." And he sang a sweet song, of friends making up and becoming just a little bit more. 


End file.
